(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine for a vehicle, more particularly, to a cylinder block of the engine in which a temperature distribution of a cylinder liner along a height direction of a water jacket of the cylinder block can be uniformly maintained.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, an internal combustion engine converts heat energy by applying combustion gas generated by combusting a fuel to a piston or a turbine blade.
The internal combustion engine generally refers to an engine having reciprocal motion to move a piston by igniting a mixed gas of a fuel and air inside a cylinder, where the internal combustion engine can be provided in a vehicle. Also, a gas turbine engine, a jet engine, and a rocket engine are other types of internal combustion engines.
The internal combustion engine may be classified into a gas engine, a gasoline engine, and a petroleum engine according to a fuel used.
A petroleum gas gasoline engine is ignited by an electric spark of a spark plug, and a diesel engine is naturally ignited by injecting a fuel in high temperature and high pressure air.
A stroke type of the piston of the internal combustion engine includes a 4 stroke cycle type and a 2 stroke cycle type.
In general, it is known that the internal combustion engine of a vehicle has heat efficiency in the range of about 15% to 35%. However, about 60% or greater of the total heat energy may be consumed due to heat energy and exhaust gas released to the outside through a wall of the internal combustion engine even when the internal combustion engine is operating at maximum efficiency.
Since the efficiency of the internal combustion engine may be increased when an amount of heat energy to be released to the outside through a wall of the internal combustion engine is reduced, a method in which an insulation material is installed outside of the internal combustion engine, a part of a material or a structure of the internal combustion engine is changed, or a cooling system of the internal combustion engine is changed has been developed.
Particularly, the efficiency of the internal combustion engine and fuel consumption of a vehicle may be improved by minimizing release of heat generated in the internal combustion engine to the outside along a wall of the internal combustion engine. However, research into an insulation material or an insulation structure capable of being maintained for an extended time inside the internal combustion engine to which repeated high temperature and high pressure conditions are applied has not been resulted in suitable replacement materials or structures.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.